The present invention relates to a key holding device for holding multiple keys. More particularly, the present invention relates to a key holding device having multiple compartments to store and easily access keys for use.
There are numerous key storage cases designed for carrying in a purse or pocket. These key cases often contain a housing having multiple slots to store a key; however, there are numerous disadvantages with these configurations. For example, if the user desires to have a key case capable of storing multiple keys, the devices become bulky and inconvenient to store in a pocket or purse. Additionally, many key holding devices are difficult to open and close and require the use of two hands and excessive manipulation to separate the desired key, then to turn that key with the cut side up or down to fit inside the desired device. This is especially burdensome when a user is carrying other objects and has only one free hand to access a key.
The present invention is designed to overcome these disadvantages by providing a key case capable of holding multiple keys in a compact fashion so as to allow the user to easily and comfortably carry such devices in a small purse or a pocket having simple operation.
The present invention relates to a key holding device whereby a multiplicity of keys can be stored inside a key storage area. Each key is stored in a separate compartment, cut side up or down as needed, and is attached to the device by use of a hanger assembly. The hanger assembly includes a clasp attached to a key and a strap to connect the clasp and key to the key holding device. The hanger assembly allows the user to place the key between a storage position, where the key is locked inside the key holding chamber, and a use position, where the key is freely positioned outside the chamber in order to be inserted into the desired device.
While in the storage position, a user can disengage a locking mechanism, which locks and holds the key inside the key holding chamber. Once unlocked, the hanger assembly and key can be pulled outward until the key is completely removed from the key storage area. At this point, the key can be pivoted and rotated for insertion into the desired device. A biasing mechanism retracts a portion of the strap inside the key holding device to shorten the exposed portion of the strap. If it is desired to remove the key from the device, a cap, located on the top portion of the clasp, can be removed thus separating the key from the hanger assembly. Upon separation, the biasing mechanism retracts the strap and cap inside the key holding device in a locked position. To re-attach the key to the hanger assembly, the hanger is pulled outward from the device and the cap is re-connected to the clasp.
After use, the key is rotated and pivoted so that it is aligned with a slot opening on the key holding chamber. Once aligned, key is then inserted inside the device for storage.
The key holding device is designed to accommodate multiple keys and can have various configurations. Keys can be inserted from the top end of the device and/or the bottom end of the device. The number of keys is directly related to the desired size of the overall case.